


Surprise

by gr8escap



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb + Reader<br/>Sebastian gets a part he's really wanted - you surprise him [twice] and then he surprises you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

You’d just gotten off of work, your day was pretty much shit and your text messages had been blowing up all day with work related things. You’d silenced your phone to get the last bit of work done so you’d missed the one call that could brighten your day. “ _Seb_ ” on the ID made you smile as it was and the message “Hey I just wanted to tell you something! Give me a call as soon as you get this” rang with Sebastian’s good cheer.

Fumbling with shaky hands to call your best friend (so far that was it, and you were trying to be ok with it) you punched the call button with the excitement and maybe a little bit of frustration from missing his call to begin with.

“Hey! Took you long enough.” Came Sebastian’s laughing voice from the other end.

“Sorry, shit day at work – I shunned my phone like I wished I could shun the coworkers.” You said, only half-joking.

Seb heard the joke in your statement and laughed.

“So what’s the big news?” you prompted, curiosity motivating you to interrupt his musical laughter.

“I got  **the part** ” he crowed through the phone, referring to the latest dream role he’d been chasing.

“OH MY GOD! I’m so EXCITED FOR YOU!” you cheered – not caring about the spectacle you were making to the people around you. “Tell me you have no plans tomorrow – we must celebrate!!”

“I have plans.” He paused.

“Oh.” you didn’t mask your disappointment as much as you’d hoped you could.

“Plans you haven’t told me about yet.” He added with a chuckle.

“Oh.” you smiled, “Jerk.” You waited for him to stop laughing at you, “Tell me who to invite, we’ll make a party out of it.”

“You don’t have to…”

“Now listen here, I want to do this – I’ll make the plans. You just be ready. Text me your list of who to recruit.”

* * *

Having received the list you called them each and explained the purpose behind your call – asking for help because the next big club had just opened in NYC and you knew Seb had been bummed that he’d missed the opening event since he’d been across country working and he hadn’t had a chance to get to the new venue yet.

With his other friends’ help in pulling a few strings, you managed to get your group into the club (you’d had a second and third option but they weren’t necessary, thank goodness).

It was now time to surprise Sebastian. You pulled up to his place in a hired car, tinted windows at your request. He stepped out looking scrumptious in his black jeans and leather jacket, his long hair loose and looking soft. He proceeded to engulf you in a big hug. “What  _have_ you done?” he asked with a suspicious but excited look on his face.

“You’ll see.” You grinned hugging him again since neither of you had separated yet.

When you stepped aside to head across the sidewalk to the car he whistled.

“You look amazing.” He smiled. Your purple tunic with black skinny jeans tucked into knee-high boots had made you feel amazing and his appraisal just gave you a soaring feeling.

“That was my line.” You teased, sliding into the car after he opened the door for you, with a chuckle.

The ride was intentionally circuitous so that he wouldn’t guess right away where you might be taking him and when you arrived you looked at him, smiling mischievously. He smirked as you held up a silk scarf “blindfold time”.

“Oh no…” he deflected.

“Oh yes.” You laughed, reaching around to tie the scarf behind his head. “Can you see? Be honest.”

“Not a thing.” He frowned, but you could see the smirk trying to emerge as he bit his bottom lip.

“Good.” You climbed over him as the driver opened the door, putting your hands on his shoulders to make the move, and to keep him seated as you did.

“What are you doing now?” he shook his head in disbelief.

“Come on,” you took his hand in yours and tugged, guiding him safely out of the car. Once he was standing firmly on the sidewalk you reached up and untied the scarf to unveil the club.

“You’ve got to be  **kidding**! **”**  he sounded shocked and amazed and touched all at the same time as he wrapped you in the biggest hug you’d ever shared. His hand moved to your neck, his eyes moving from your lips to catch your gaze. He pulled you in and kissed you softly, “Thank you for this.” He said, touching his forehead to yours.

* * *

 The evening had flowed with copious amounts of alcohol and laughter. Your throat felt the sting of the alcohol and abuse from singing and laughing and your voice, as you answered the last question Sebastian had asked (“do you still have that scarf?”), sounded smoky and hot to his ears.

You were both just buzzed enough to sway lightly as the door to the hired car was opened to you. His hand on your elbow was hot and the grasp was firm. He saw you into the car before sliding in next to you and settling heavily on the seat. You pulled the scarf out of your purse and showed him, on a slight alcohol delay, “See,” you smiled. “Here it is.”

He touched the end of the silk with a teasing smile and you tugged it from him playfully. You took his hand and tied it around his wrist just over the hair tie that rested there. You threaded the length of scarf behind him and picked his other hand up off of your thigh. You shifted in your seat to get a better look at what you were doing and secured the other end of the scarf around that wrist. His hands were now essentially trapped at his sides and you smirked at his grin.

“What’s next?” his voice was husky and his breath was warm on the side of your face. You angled your head and noticed how close you still were to him. Fuzzy-headed, you stifled a giggle (that wasn’t the mood you were going for here). He noticed and laughed, the timbre of it causing you to tingle at your core.

Your fingers trembled ever so slightly at the button of his jeans but sliding it through its eyelet was still a smooth exercise. You both shuddered in tandem at the sound of the zipper as you released it and slid your hand between the denim and the fabric of his underwear.

Feeling the size of him and the heat there, you were practically squirming as you felt the quiver against the seam of your own tight jeans. You hesitated only because of the blue fire coming from his eyes as he locked gazes with you.

Taking advantage of the distraction, you freed his cock from the fabric that had kept you separated from the smooth skin. He broke eye contact first, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to expose that length of his neck that was a constant distraction. You leaned forward and placed your tongue at his pulse point and licked a stripe up toward his jaw simultaneously dragging your fingernails lightly along his length and slipping your thumb over the slickened tip.

You laid a kiss on his lips before dotting his neck and exposed chest with a few before taking his cock between your lips. His hands squirmed and his fingers drummed the leather of the seats as he pulled against the silk. You looked up to see the frustration and need warring in his eyes. His hips arched to you and you pulled back, releasing him to lick the underside before you took all of him into your mouth.

You reached for his fidgeting fingers, stroking them with yours as you teased and sucked, lacing your fingers with his as he arched into you, pressing into your throat. You grasped his wrists, the silk taught around them, behind his back, as you let him fuck into your mouth and throat. His moans and aborted words filled your ears as his orgasm overwhelmed you and you barely heard his words, “untie me – it’s your turn.” 

* * *

You looked up to see Sebastian’s eyes were smoky and hooded. He ran his tongue across the tips of his teeth, highlighting the sharp canines with his pink tongue. Your grip on his wrists slackened and you licked your lips, trying to connect the order to the requested action.

Sliding the silk knot free on one hand, you were startled when he flicked his opposite wrist and pulled the scarf free from behind his back and took the loose end and your closest hand captive.  You couldn’t look away from the yellow scarf still tied around his right wrist. Seb tied the other end to your left wrist and then with his teeth he untied the knotted end covering the hair tie on his arm.

Somehow you physically felt the severing of the silken bond you’d briefly shared. “face me,” he said with a gruff authority. You reseated yourself sideways on the deep seat with one leg hiked up, the toe of your boot nudging the side of his rear. He took the end of the scarf and leaned over you, reaching for the handle above the door, you watched his arm flexing over your head as he drew the length of scarf over your head and through the handle. As he tugged on the end your secured arm raised up. He took your free hand and lifted it to meet the other and tied it securely, but with enough slack that your arms could hang lazily over your head.

Sebastian responded to your look of frustration with a crooked grin, taking his time as he peeled off his soft, buttery leather jacket and flung it to the floor, before kneeling on the seat and putting his newly freed hands on the door behind you, one hand on either side of your head. You looked up at him, enjoying the exposed expanse of his neck from this angle.

Your right leg was still up against the seat back and you moved it to run your knee along the side of his hip and waist. Your left leg had been draped over the edge of the seat and sprawled across the floor. You lifted your left foot and bent your knee to hook your leg around his thigh. He leaned in to kiss your throat before claiming your lips in a passionate kiss. He was so close you could almost touch him but he was just too far for your hands to reach him. The position you were in allowed your fingers to only barely touch his hair, you reached to take what you could of the sensation even as you responded to his kiss.

He pulled away from your kisses, to trail his mouth down the front of your silky top. You watched as he held eye contact the whole time, arching to his mouth each time it would move from your clavicle to your breast, to your navel.

Needing to touch him and frustrated at your inability to follow through, you caressed him with your gaze, lingering on the flex of Seb’s biceps as his hands slid down your shoulders to grasp each breast. He teased your nipples with his thumbs and even through the filmy layers it caused you to squirm. His gaze projected his movements as he ran his eyes down your body. His hands followed down the sides of your ribs to your waist and he gripped your hips to still you before moving to the hem of your top then up again under the thin fabric, bunching it up as his hands traveled back up to grasp the waistband of your jeans.

Sebastian never took his eyes off of yours as he unfastened the double buttons and slid the zipper open. One dark brow lifted when you gasped at the contact of his fingers on your skin and his grin widened. His tongue peeked out as he slid his fingers between your skin and your clothes, biting his lip as you lifted your hips the slight half inch that you could in your current position, allowing him to slide the fabric down over your hips, ass and thighs. He paused before his hands traveled back up your thighs, caressing the skin from your outer thigh over the tops and sliding along and up your sensitive inner skin.

Sebastian skimmed one hand over your mound to lie hot and strong at the lowest part of your abdomen as the other hand slid straight home to find your core. Your suspicions about the magic in those fingers were confirmed as you felt the drumming of the fingers on your abdomen simultaneously corresponding with the rhythm of his fingers burning you with their heat and sweet pressure where the nerves pulsated in response. He grinned up at you before ducking his head to lathe his tongue along your velvet skin.

You shuddered as Seb removed his hands to your hips to lift and angle your pelvis. You mourned the loss of their magic even as you delighted in the result of the movement with his nose pressing against your clit, his skills causing you to involuntarily clench your thighs against his ears. Your hands twitched with the desire to grasp him by the hair and hold him there as he licked and sucked the bud before dipping his tongue and thrusting deep into your core, causing his stubbled chin to scrape your tender skin and his nose to continue bumping and teasing your clit.

You didn’t notice any pain as you tossed your head back and made contact with the glass of the window with a thunk. You did notice the intense sensation his laughter at recognizing what had happened – still engaged in the sweet oral pleasure – caused when it brought you forcefully to your orgasm. He lapped at your throbbing tender pussy as you came, your legs coiled frimly around his shoulders, your thighs pulling him as close as you could.

Your head remained leaning against the window, you started to feel the coolness of the glass on your scalp and the cool air in your nether regions as he withdrew from you. You mourned the loss at the same time you looked your fill at his disheveled hair, his glistening lips as he licked them and his smoky eyes. He sat back on the seat against the door across from you, his shirt rumpled and his jeans and underwear still sagging beneath his firm engorged member. His sneaker bumped the heel of your boot repeatedly as he grinned at you with a wink.


End file.
